Revivirte otra vez
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Con pasos lentos, se acerco hasta su viejo amigo ¿lo recordaría con el cabello largo, con esa barba y con esas ropas manchadas de café? Si Craig dudaba, le diría que olfateara el aire, con un poco de suerte las fosas nasales del pelinegro captarían el olor del café de su ropa.


**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.**

**®ShinigamiStateOfTheArt89**

* * *

"_**Revivirte otra vez"**_

_Siento el mismo escalofrío al verte  
Que sentía tiempo atrás,  
Siento que es todo diferente,  
Tu no me creerás.  
Pero no te olvidé jamás._

Tweek no comprendía esa reacción involuntaria que había hecho su cuerpo al ver nuevamente la espalda ancha de Craig después de tantos años desde que el rubio había decidido irse al extranjero junto con Christopher a Francia en busca de una independencia. Había pasado toda su niñez y adolescencia dependiendo de sus padres y de sus tres mejores amigos: Clyde, Token y Craig.

¿Quiénes era los que lo inscribían en primaria, secundaria y preparatoria? Sus padres lo hacían.

¿Quiénes eran lo que lo defendían de las burlas constantes de Eric Cartman? Sus amigos.

Y Tweek se hartó de esa dependencia hacia su familia y amigos.

Así que cuando había regresado el francés de un trabajo que Gregory le asignó. Tweek decidió que era tiempo de hacerse dependiente, claro, sin que nadie se enterara de su decisión.

Había huido, sin avisar a nadie, ni dejado un mensaje de despedida. Nada.

Pero ahora había regresado después de tantos años. Su cabello rubio era recogido con una coleta. Su barba de varios días todavía no le daba aspecto de un hombre ermitaño de los bosques. La sudadera color rojo vino tenía pequeñas manchas de café -después de tanto tiempo, aun no lograba no marcharse su ropa cuando bebía del elixir de la vida- Su pantalón de mezclilla también estaba manchado de café, pero no tanto como su sudadera.

En resumen… ¿quién lo recordaría ahora? Si cuando era niño vestía con camisas mal abotonadas y su paranoia lo mantenía siempre alerta, pero ahora era diferente. Ahora simplemente era un tipo salido de una novela de mala muerte, donde sólo hay pandillas y asesinos seriales. ¿Exagerado? Tal vez.

Con pasos lentos, se acerco hasta su viejo amigo ¿lo recordaría con el cabello largo, con esa barba y con esas ropas manchadas de café? Si Craig dudaba, le diría que olfateara el aire, con un poco de suerte las fosas nasales del pelinegro captarían el olor del café de su ropa.

Craig todavía no se percataba de su presencia. Continuó acercándose hasta quedar a ¿40 centímetros? De distancia de su receptor.

Aunque Tweek sólo tenía de vista la ancha espalda de su viejo amigo y líder, podía observar que el cabello de Tucker seguía perfectamente cortado como lo recordaba, seguía siendo más pequeño que él, pero eso era algo obvio… ¿no? Su nariz captó el olor de algo… ¿nicotina? Oh, ahora lo recuerda… a los diez sises años que su líder había comenzado a fumar como locomotora y al parecer continuaría haciéndolo, ya no podía reñirlo con que si seguía fumando terminaría teniendo cáncer de pulmón o moriría antes de tiempo.

Adiós a la vieja paranoia. Era un nuevo Tweek, eso era más que claro.

Abrió la boca para articular palabras hacia su amigo, pero no salía nada… ¿qué podía decir? No había pensando en eso… genial ¿no lo creen? ¿Qué le dirían ustedes a un amigo que no ven en años? Y si eso no es suficiente problema ¿qué le dirían si fuiste un bastardo y partiste a un país europeo sin mencionarle a nadie a donde te ibas o los motivos de tu decisión?

Vaya problema…

_Siento que estoy buscando  
Todavía el equilibrio para vivir,  
Ese que tu decías siempre  
Haber buscado y encontrado al fin aquí, conmigo._

¡Demonios!

─ ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas, Tweek? ─preguntó el mayor de los dos. Dio media vuelta, alzó una ceja…esperando la respuesta de su viejo amigo.

─ ¿Co…cómo supiste que era yo? ─interrogó el rubio ahora, ignorando la pregunta del pelinegro. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? Y todo eso de su apariencia nueva ¿no servía para confundir a cualquiera?

─ ¿Acaso creíste que no sabíamos a donde habías huido como un cobarde? Tal vez tú no tuviste la molestia o el tiempo de escribir una maldita carta, pero Christopher hizo lo que tú no ─hizo una pausa. Sonrió a ver el rostro atónito del rubio─. Nos llegaban cartas por medio de Gregory. Christopher nos decía tus avances allá en Francia. Lo básico ¿no? Tu primer trabajo en un bar de una de esas tantas callejuelas de París. ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupados que estuvieron tus padres? Clyde rompía a llorar por semanas, nadie podía si quiera decir tu nombre en su presencia ¿Eso querías, Tweek? ¿Acaso no éramos lo suficientemente buenos contigo? ¿Qué querías? ¿EH?

¿Qué?

Sintió dos manos en sus hombros, sentía la presión que ejercían…pero no podía reaccionar, simplemente no podía articular palabras o moverse ¿qué sucedía?

─ ¡¿QUÉ QUERÍAS GANAR?! ¡RESPONDE!

Y lo comprendió… no necesitó huir al extranjero con un amigo para hacerse independiente, lo único que necesitó en ese momento era haber hablado con sus padres y amigos, decirles que lo dejarán, que ya no era un niño… ¿por qué decidió la otra opción? ¿En qué pensó en ese momento? ¿Qué?

_Yo recuerdo bien cuando estabas solo tú  
Dentro de mi corazón  
Y esa luz dentro de tu mirada todavía  
La conservas hoy._

─Quería algo que ya tenía aquí. Contigo y con los demás. ─llevó sus manos a las manos que aun ejercían fuerza en sus hombros y las retiro. Encaró a su amigo y por primera vez, contempló los rasgos que habían yéndose desarrollando en todos esos años─. Pero fui tan tanto e infantil que no lo pensé en su momento. Perdóname.

─ ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba? Cada vez que veía a tu madre preocupada por ti, tenía pensando ir hasta Francia por ti y darte una golpiza por todo el daño que le hiciste a todos, Tweek.

─Aun puedes darme esa golpiza, no me defenderé. Eso te lo prometo ─Sonrió con picardía.

─Mejor promete que jamás te irás otra vez. Me gusta más esa promesa.

─De acuerdo, te prometo que jamás me iré.

─ ¿Ves? ¿No es mejor esa promesa?

─ No me dejaste terminar, Craig –enfocó su mirada en el rostro de su amigo, soltó una pequeña risa y dijo: ─. No me iré sin ti a ninguna parte.

_O recuerdo bien cada momento  
Y de todo lo que yo viví,  
Si te miro yo me veo dentro,  
Los recuerdos vuelan hacia mí._

**El Fin**

* * *

**Y después de tantos meses, semanas aquí me tienen nuevamente publicado algo. Han pasado tantas cosas en estos meses y debo agradecerle a "AD" por nuestras cartas "pen pal" que me han animado a escribir este pequeño OneShot, sé que no es mucho y que salió medio feo, pero es lo mejor que pude escribir. Espero les guste a mis lectores que seguramente me odian por no dejarle reviews a sus fics ): lo siento, en verdad. **

**Nos leemos en otra historia o alguna historia en proceso (D.O.A.W) **

**Si ya no publico nada en los siguientes días, les deseo una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo.**

**Muffin Out.**


End file.
